


🥛딸기 우유🍓

by altairstars



Series: 1117 ATEEZ Hybrid Hotline! [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of Rape, ddeonghwa is insecure, human!joong, puma!seonghwa, taeyong cameo i'm not sorry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairstars/pseuds/altairstars
Summary: Basically Seonghwa's backstory in 1117 Hybrid Hotline. Can be read as standalone fic
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: 1117 ATEEZ Hybrid Hotline! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	🥛딸기 우유🍓

**Author's Note:**

> quick note, at first ddeonghwa doesn't have a name, even though i mentioned it, it's because i don't wanna confuse u guys with all the 'he' s in the fic.

[November 17th, 2018]

Seonghwa’s not a stranger to the dark, slimy walls of a small cage he was in for more than half of his life. Abused, tortured, raped, and no mercy given. His yellow eyes had dulled over time—he wanted to just die. He’s tired of all those lusty eyes that looks at him hungrily everyday, those people are a slave of sex.

One day, he was actually out from his cage, and brought to another dark place, nearly the same as the place he used to live in, just a little bit cleaner. He was shoved into a room, where several people stood up and bids a price.

Seonghwa was half-naked, and his master exposed his jagged back.

“He’s a puma hybrid! Anyone interested?!” The MC started.

“I’ll take him at 5 million won! His skin is too damaged!” A man, probably in his 50’s said.

“I’ll bid 7 million!” Another man around the age of the first one said.

“16 million won. And that’s final.” This time, a man, probably his age, declared his bid—which was more than twice of the last man’s bid. It was unusually high, but then again, Seonghwa was too afraid to ask.

“I’ll count to ten, is there anybody who wants to bid higher?” The MC asked. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Nobody? Okay, then young man, come to the back room after this.”

It was an hour later that the young man showed up before Seonghwa. He looked soft, not intending harm, and his gaze is very comforting—not hungry like other people who took him years ago. The young man’s smile was bright, dark orbs met his dull yellow one and made a small spark.

When the young man stepped closer, Seonghwa hissed and clung on to the chair he was seating for dear life, he didn’t want to be taken away and get abused again.

“Noo!!” The hybrid screeched, wanting to test his buyer’s personality. Usually when he does, they’ll say ‘ _Oh this is how you behave to your master eh?_ ’.

The young man stopped, but then he smiled softly. “Your life must’ve been rough huh?” The man inched closer and closer, then he threw a new-looking hoodie and pants to the hybrid. “Wear that, discard your old clothes. We’re gonna go home, then I might have to look at your back to make sure nothing’s infected.”

Seonghwa winced at the newfound affection and freedom, but he obliged—like it or not, the young man is now his new master. Hongjoong turned his back to give the hybrid more privacy as he changes, and when Seonghwa said he’s done, the young man faced him again.

“M-may I know y-your name, master?” The hybrid asked.

“First off, don’t call me master, I no more or no less than you, alright? The name’s Kim Hongjoong, born in November 7th 1998, call me Hongjoong. Yours?”

“I-I didn’t h-have a n-name. B-but I know m-my birthday, it’s a-at 3rd o-of April 1998.”

“Oh my god, just how bad did they treated you huh? I have a name in mind though,” Hongjoong puts his index finger on his chin. “Seonghwa. Yes, that’s a perfect name for you. You’re gonna bright like a star. You like that?”

Seonghwa tilted his head, but he liked the name. “S-Seonghwa?” The name felt natural when it rolled off his tongue, he loved it. “Seonghwa.” He felt a part of him already accepted the name.

Hongjoong sat beside the hybrid, then his hand moved to his own forehead, tracing it to his cheekbones, the scar in the eye that Seonghwa had on his left eye—he motioned it before asking; “What happened?”

Seonghwa avoided the eye contact, he’s still afraid. He thought his hair was long enough to cover the scar, but Hongjoong still noticed it. “I-is it too obvious?” Seonghwa covered his face, then answered the question. “My old m-master did it to me when I didn’t behave—it was years ago I think.”

The hybrid felt his hand was taken by another hand, the felt a pair of lips softly colliding with his skin. “You’re beautiful, remember that. Alright Seonghwa?” He blushed after the statement entered his ear, he felt that was genuine, he felt love laced inside those words.

“Hey, let’s get going, I don’t want you to stay here any longer.”

“W-where are we g-going?”

“Seoul, my home. We’re now in Jinju, it’s a bit far from here, but I’m sure you’ll like it.” Hongjoong took Seonghwa’s hand, leading the hybrid to his car.

Seonghwa looked a bit surprised when he was brought to Hongjoong’s car, an audi i8 for a man as young as him.

“W-what d-do you do for w-work, actually?”

“I’m an executive song producer in an entertainment. I make many songs, composed 2000 already.”

“Oh.”

“In you go,” Hongjoong opened the scissor door, then letting Seonghwa in the car.

They both had a nice, silent ride, even though Seonghwa was still a bit skeptical about Hongjoong’s actions towards him. Sometimes Hongjoong would pick up the speed and make Seonghwa wince and whine at the action, earning a hearty laugh from the latter.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Seonghwa half hissed half whispered, but Hongjoong heard him. “M’ sorry, won’t do it again next time. Anyways, you hungry?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay, you have any allergies?”

“Lactose, but I can tolerate if I accidentally swallow some, just too much will make me sick.”

“Oh, nothing serious, I’ll order chicken then, let’s eat once we arrive.”

An hour later, it was 3.00 pm, and Hongjoong parked his car on the parking lot of his penthouse. The hybrid slept, but was woken up when he heard the car’s engine stop, then quickly opened his seatbelt and shuffled out from the car.

Hongjoong held his hand all the time, and people gave him weird glances but the young man just shrugged it off, then slung his hand on the hybrid’s waist, to imply that he’s safe with him.

“We’re here. The password’s 1117.” Hongjoong took Seonghwa’s hand, then guided it to press the numbers, then giuding it again to open the door.

Seonghwa gaped at the house before him, it was big—huge, to be exact, with warm tones and abstract paintings decorating it. The hallway was connected to a small kitchen and living room—the living room had a big glass pane, showing the beautiful sunset from the 36th floor. There were three doors next to each other, the one with the blurred glass is probably the bathroom.

“It’s my bedroom there,” Hongjoong pointed to the door the farthest from them. “And yours there.” He pointed at the door nearest to them. The bathroom is in the middle, then Hongjoong took the hybrid to Seonghwa’s personal room.

“This is actually the guest bedroom, but it was never used, so I thought it’d be nice if you had your own room.” Seonghwa was in the brink of tearing up, because never in his life he had a personal space, a space where no one’s watching, and he could freely do what he wants.

“T-thank you!” Seonghwa hugged the man tightly, and cried on his shoulder. Hongjoong hugged back, rubbing circles on his back, feeling all the scars under the thick fabric. He doesn’t care if those tears stained his dark blue dress shirt, because after this, the dress shirt’s gonna be his favorite.

The bell rang, signaling that Hongjoong’s order had came, two boxes of chicken, and two servings of rice, three pints of different flavored ice creams, and two servings of tteokbokki for tomorrow. “Hwa, I need to take the food in first, you sit on the kitchen island, alright?” Hongjoong cupped the still-crying hybrid’s cheek, thumb brushing against the tears, then left. Seonghwa obliged, sat on the high chair of the kitchen island. He thought it’d be nice if he washes his hands first, so he can eat without worrying.

There were three plastic bags, what looked like the chicken, rice, and two unknown others. “What’s that?” Seonghwa asked, nose smelling different fragrances from the three bags, but overall they were nice-smelling things.

“Can you open these? I need to store the others in the fridge.” Hongjoong placed the chicken in front of him, then Seonghwa opened it up. He carefully placed all of them on a plate that Hongjoong gave him, then puts all the cutlery neatly beside the plate.

After the young man was done, he then looked over to the island, impressed, because the hybrid did an amazing job already.

“Hey, why are you not eating? Eat up,you don’t have to wait for me.” Hongjoong sat beside Seonghwa, the hybrid meekly touched the chicken, bringing it to his mouth. Hongjoong watched in amusement when Seonghwa’s eyes light up because of the foreign taste on his tongue, eating more and more, until the bone was clean of any meat.

“Was it good?” Hongjoong asked—to which the hybrid nodded furiously.

“Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Uhhh… can I-get more chicken?” Seonghwa whispered, he was still afraid to get beaten.

“Eat up! I bought this for two of us, there’s no way I could and would finish all that.”

Seonghwa’s figure looked glowing, because of a mere food—what if Hongjoong took him out to beautiful places? Would Seonghwa confess that he fell from heaven?

Seonghwa ate all the rice and four pieces of chicken, took the fifth one and stuffed small pieces to his mouth, making him look very cute. Hongjoong occasionally stole a small glance at him while eating, his heart gushing because of how cute the hybrid looked while eating.

“You’re so cute.” Hongjoong poked Seonghwa’s cheek, which is still stuffed with chicken, and the hybrid flinched because of the action, his cheeks reddened because of the mere action.

After they were done, Hongjoong suggested Seonghwa to take a shower, showing where the shampoo and the other stuff was, and then the hybrid took a quick shower. Seonghwa was even brighter after the shower, clean and fresh—wearing Hongjoong’s other clothes.

“Hey we should get you a haircut, they’re messy and long already.” Hongjoong said while lazing around the couch, checking his emails. “And let’s go shopping tomorrow, we’ll see what clothes fit you the best.”

“Hello? Hey hyung, can I get a reservation for a haircut under my name?”

“………………”

“Yea, thanks to you too Taeyong-hyung, bye.”

“Let’s go,” Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, then placed a kiss on it. “My darling.” Hongjoong had already fell in love with the hybrid. It felt that they knew each other for a thousand lifetimes already—even though it’s just been a day.

They rode the same car, hit the road again, this time, to a bright-looking hair salon. ‘Hybrid grooming are very much accepted!’ the sign outside said. “I’m a regular here, no worries Hwa. The owner’s my long-time friend.”

A man, no—a hybrid because of his unnatural heterochromic blue-brown eyes and white fluffy hair came out, greeting Hongjoong with a hug.

“This is Taeyong-hyung, the owner of this salon, he’s an arctic fox hybrid. Taeyong-hyung, this is Seonghwa, a puma hybrid.” Hongjoong introduced them to each other.

“Nice to meet you Seonghwa-ssi.” Taeyong bowed, to which Seonghwa bowed back. “N-nice to meet you too, Taeyong-ssi.”

“Okay so,” Taeyong clasped his hands. “Where do we start? Fur or hair?” “Hair first.” Hongjoong answered on Seonghwa’s behalf, because he knew the hybrid still couldn’t make decisions on his own.

“Okay, sit here, I’ll bring you something that you might like.” Taeyong went over to pick his things up, and took a strawberry milk out from the fridge.

“Here,” Taeyong gave the milk with the straw. “Strawberry milk.”

“He’s allergic to lactose-” Hongjoong was cut when Seonghwa looked at him cutely with a pout.

“Hongjoongie I want to.”

“Fine, just be sure you’re not gonna get sick after drinkin’ this, alright?” Seonghwa nodded, then poked the straw to the milk carton.

Taeyong began to clip all the hairs, cutting some significant length. The hybrid froze, because he knew what Taeyong’s holding are sharp things, and he didn’t want to be stabbed or anything. Hongjoong ran his hands to Seonghwa’s soft one, holding it firmly, signaling that it’s okay to trust Taeyong. Seonghwa kept his eyes closed all the time, still scared of what he’s going to look like after this.

Taeyong pulls down all Seonghwa’s bangs, covering the scar, then making the cut diagonally. “He looks like violet from the incredibles.” The arctic fox said, which made Hongjoong smile and giggle softly.

After all was done, Taeyong cut all the hair on the back of Seonghwa’s black locks, making an undercut which he deemed would look perfect on the hybrid.

“All done honey! Look at you shine!” As soon as he opened his eyes, he was surprised that his scar wasn’t visible under all the cool-looking bangs. “Woah-” Seonghwa’s mouth gaped, he looked like a different person this time.

“You like it?” Hongjoong asked. “Mhm!” Oh god, Seonghwa’s so fucking precious when he smiles.


End file.
